The Peace Keeper of the Gods
by MattZeyy
Summary: The birth of the God of Peace has changed the fate of the world. A Son of the Primordial's Chronos and Thalassa. He will be the difference between the wars to come, forge alliances with the Egyptian's and Norse and train future heroes. Raised by the Primordial's and meets the love of his life who's destiny has changed because of his arrival. Aphrodite. His Name is Chroneir.
1. Primordials & Future

Gods and Heroes Chapter 1: Primordials

Ananke, the Primordial Goddess of Destiny sat still on her throne, anyone who saw her would think she was frozen by the way she sat still. In truth she was thinking of the possible future that she could possibly help forge, it was coming to her like a dream, visions coming to her of this decision. She would normally leave the future to her daughters but now and again she had been known to change a few things. This possible future she had in mind would definitely bring about a better future, she could even stop Gaia before she turned into that cold hearted thing she was destined to be, maybe.

There was a general rule with the Primordials. No killing each other. It was a simple rule really and they found that it was quite easy to follow as none of the Primordials had a problem with each other, that wasn't to say they liked each other but they were tolerant of one another. There was a council of Primordials made up of the first ten. Gaia, Tartarus, Eros, Nyx, Erebus, Chronos, Ananke, Physis, Thesis and Hydros and then there was Ouranos who was the ruler of the cosmos. He wasn't a good ruler and every day that went by he became more and more of a tyrant, he never went to the meetings as he would just get the information from Gaia. When the other Primordials grew concerned Ananke had reassured them that a new age was coming and that a reign would come to defeat Ouranos and carry on as ruler of the cosmos.

There were hardly any meetings because there wasn't much to discuss at all and when there was, not all of them showed up such as Ouranos, Tartarus, Eros and Hydros, they came when it suited them and because they thought it probably wasn't that important and they would hear it later.

Though the future she had in mind would probably require them to be at the meeting so she could discuss this possible future and so they could discuss it. She stepped away from her throne and teleported to her palace that she shared with her husband. All the Primordials had a palace that was in their domain for example Ouranos had a palace in the sky and Pontus had a palace in the Sea. Though there were some Primordials who didn't have an elemental domain and thus when given permission by that domains Primordial, were allowed to make their own in their domain. As such with permission from Pontus and Ourea, Ananke and Chronos had built a palace from a mountain to the sea. It was six stories high, didn't really need to be but Chronos was a bit prideful and wanted it to be a big palace.

She walked into a room, it led to the outside balcony overseeing the ocean to see Chronos leaning into it. He had gold like hair that matched his gold eyes, he had clothing on that was coloured gold and was barefoot. The Primordial Gods really had no reason to wear shoes as the humans did because they needed no protection and if they did, a click of the fingers would change that. The Primordial God of Time took a glance behind him and saw his wife Ananke in her usual light grey dress and looked back out to the ocean. He felt her arms wrap around his torso and felt her lips kiss the back of his neck. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss but Ananke backed off and shook her head before looking back to him.

"Don't distract me, I need to talk to you." She said to her husband before taking his hand and leading him back inside to sit on the couch. Once there he gave her his full attention.

"I am calling a meeting soon to discuss something I have been thinking about for a while." She said and now this brought Chronos' full attention as his wife had never called a meeting before.

"Oh and what would you need to tell the council." He asked her.

"As you know I am the Goddess of Destiny and Fate and every now and again I add or change a few things." She said and continued when her husband nodded.

"I have seen the future and I know of a way to make it better." She said.

"And what future would that be?" Chronos asked.

"There are less wars, the beings are more peaceful and there are unions of the different gods. The Egyptians and Norse interact along with our descendants."

"Well I certainly couldn't see that happening, what do you mean to change to form that future?" He asked.

"A God. Well it's actually the birth of a certain god. Who would be proclaimed as God of Peace at birth" She answered her husband.

"Oh and who would be the child's parents?" He asked.

"Well, from the many visions I have had, the best future I have predicted is from a union of the Sea Goddess Thalassa and….you." She said.

Chronos looked shocked. "But, I've never had any unions with any of the other Primordials, only you."

"I know, I must have pushed you into that but what I have seen is the perfect future. The reason you and I cannot simply have this child is because the gods would fear him and so they asked for a union between two different gods. You and Thalassa."

Chronos took a minute to think about this. "I don't know Ananke, Pontus won't be happy about this."

Ananke shook her head with a small scowl on her face. "Oh please, Pontus spends quite a bit of time with Gaia and so he shouldn't have too much of a problem with it."

Chronos nodded but a bit unsurely. "Okay but what about Thalassa, do you know if she would mind?"

"She is a little apprehensive at first but I know she quickly loves the child very much." She answered her husband.

Chronos thought for another minute before accepting her proposal. They both flashed to the throne room and while Chronos went to the first four thrones Ananke went to the other four. As the Primordials didn't have a messenger they simply touched their respective thrones and thought to that certain god and sent a message mentally to them. When Ananke was done sending the messages she then touched Ouranos' and sent a message trying to make it seem as boring as she could without exaggerating it to make sure he didn't teleport in to meeting. Ananke then teleported to Thalassa and Pontus' palace to invite them to the meeting to which they were confused but agreed to come anyway. The three of them then teleported into the throne room where Ananke sat on her throne and Pontus and Thalassa clicked their fingers and created their own thrones facing the council.

From that point, one by one flashes of red, blue, green, white and many others signified the arrival of several of the Gods.

Gaia, Primordial Goddess of the Earth was dressed in her usual green black dress that highlighted her green and black eyes, she had black hair that reached past her shoulders.

Eros, Primordial God of Love had the clothing of all the other Male Primordials while his shirt was loosely on and you could see his defined muscles. The colour of his clothing was red with a few parts where it interacted with a dark sort of pinkish colour. He had short curly brown hair and red, pink eyes.

Erebos, Primordial God of Darkness and Nyx, Primordial Goddess of Night both had black clothes on and while Erebus' eyes were just pitch black, Nyx had black eyes that twinkled like the stars in the night. Erebus had black hair that was cut short while Nyx had black hair that reached her shoulders.

Physis, Primordial Goddess of Nature had a dress on coloured in a light green but with a light brown in there mixing in with the green. She had light green and brown eyes and brown hair that flowed all the way to the past her shoulders til just above the middle of her back.

Thesis, Primordial Goddess of Creation had a light brown type coloured dress on with the same coloured hair that reached her shoulders and same coloured eyes.

Hydros, Primordial God of Water had blue coloured clothing on while Pontus, Primordial God of the Sea had deep dark blue, they both had blue eyes and while Pontus kept his brown hair short, Hydros let his reach his shoulders.

Thalassa, Primordial Goddess of the Sea had a light blue dress on which matched her light blue eyes. She had blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders.

After waiting a few minutes it became apparent that Ouranos and Tartarus weren't going to arrive and so Ananke began the meeting.

"Good morning everyone, I have called this meeting for a specific reason. As you all know I have meddled in fate from time to time." At this several of the Gods nodded and Ananke continued.

"I have seen the future of this particular change in fate and the result is very good for Earth, not to mention the world." She said and so gaining a lot of interest from the others.

"This is because of a particular God, a being known as the God of Peace." She declared.

"Who is this God and from what union is he from?" Physis, Primordial Goddess of Nature asked. She was a kind Goddess and spent most of her time tending to the Nature on the Earth. She simply loved the wildlife, plants and trees which is why her palace is a beautifully decorated nature like palace.

"This God hasn't been created yet as he is yet to be conceived and he is from the union of Chronos and Thalassa." She said shocking Thalassa and angering Pontus.

"What!" He snarled at Ananke.

Chronos looked at his Brother coldly from throne, gripping the throne's arm while reminding himself that Ananke didn't need him to protect her and that he could fight her battles on her own.

Ananke looked calmly at her Brother before speaking. "The God is from the union of Chronos and Thalassa. I toyed with the future of it being conceived by Chronos and myself but the result wasn't as good as it could have been and when seeing the result of the union between the two of them the result was perfect."

Before Pontus could respond Thalassa spoke up. "What do you mean, what makes Chronos and I's union so much more special?"

Ananke could see some nods from the other Primordials before answering. "It's because some of the Primordials were fearful of such a powerful and influential being coming from both myself and Chronos and so to create a strength of loyalty he was conceived from two different gods and blessed by another to perfectly even out his loyalty."

Once the others thought about it, the situation made perfect sense to them and then wondered who blessed him. Nyx, Primordial Goddess of Night was the one to ask.

"Who is the Primordial that blesses the God?" She asked.

"Funny you should ask Nyx, it is you." Ananke said. Nyx thought for a moment and decided to give the God limited power of darkness and the ability of wings to fly before she nodded to Ananke.

"Very well I will continue with my explanation though. As I have informed you all we will not be the rulers of the cosmos for much longer." She said and could see them all nod and continued.

"We won't be threatened of course but I have seen the future that the next generation of rulers present and the next and they make a lot of mistakes along the way and wars and petty rivalries are created but with the God of Peace that future is gone and a better one is set. The only thing to do is conceive the God to do this."

Ananke waited a few moments to let this information to sink in and for them to think about before she spoke up again.

"I call for a vote to continue this peaceful future?"

One by one they all gave their approval and before they left Ananke gave one last message.

"Oh and keep this to yourselves we don't need Ouranos trying to destroy this future, or Tartarus for that matter." She said.

Gaia then spoke up. "What will I tell Ouranos?" She asked.

"Why not tell him that Thalassa and Pontus are expecting and so the meeting was arranged to tell us?" Thesis said with a slight smirk on her face. She was quite the mischievous one and loved to rattle people up. Judging by the angry look on Pontus' face she succeeded.

They all nodded before teleporting away except for Ananke, Chronos, Thalassa and Pontus.

Ananke and Chronos could both hear Pontus talking to Thalassa in hushed whispers.

"I don't like this union." He said.

Thalassa looked to him and glared. "Well it's happening Pontus, I can help make a good future and just because your jealous won't stop me from doing it and don't even think I don't know about your visits to Gaia when Ouranos isn't around her." She said shutting Pontus up before he teleported to his palace with a scowl on his face.

Chronos looked to Ananke and whispered to her. "That was amusing," Before straightening out and walking to Thalassa with Ananke beside him.

Ananke spoke to her first. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She already knew she would but it was nice to ask anyway.

Thalassa looked shyly Chronos before turning back to Ananke. "Yes, I'll be fine, it's just I've never been with anyone except for Pontus."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I've never been with anyone other than Ananke," Chronos said trying to reassure her. She looked sort of relieved he was in the same boat before looking to Ananke.

"Okay so when are we doing this?" She asked.

Ananke answered. "Well you can do this tonight if you wish, you can come to the palace tonight. Don't worry I'll be out. I'll be visiting Nyx and filling her in more about the God."

Thalassa nodded before quickly asking. "Why do you call the child the god, does that mean it's going to be male, if so what's his name going to be?"

Ananke looked to her and smirked and said. "You'll find out later" before teleporting with Chronos back to their palace.

Thalassa shook her head with a small smile before teleporting back to her palace.

It was later that evening when Thalassa teleported to the front door of the palace and Chronos opened the door open and gestured for her to come in. He took her hand and led her into a bedroom that led to a balcony overlooking the ocean. This room was below his main room that he shared with his wife and he wanted it to be remain that way, only with his wife.

He sat down next on a couch that was facing a fireplace. He took both her hands and looked to her to see her looking at him shyly.

"You know, you don't have to do this, right?" He asked her wanting to make sure.

"Yes, I have the chance to make a good future and I will take it." She said before taking his face in her right hand and lent over and planted a kiss on his lips. Chronos' first instinct was to push away before letting himself lean into the kiss as well. He put both his hands on her waist and continued kissing her before lowering his hands over her backside and onto her thighs where his gripped and pulled closer to him making her land on his lap.

Thalassa made herself more comfortable on Chronos' lap before grinding against him making them both moan. Chronos gripped her thighs tightly before picking her up and moving towards the bed and slowly laying her on the bed.

Chronos moved in between her legs and began to undress her. He unclipped the two buttons on the top of her dress before dragging her dress down her body until it left her completely. Chronos then took a look at her. She had long tanned legs, flat stomach that looked very good, a lovely set of breasts, eyes like that of the sea and then her blonde hair spread out around her head.

Chronos took a deep breath before clipping the top of his shirt and letting it fall to the ground before lowering his lower clothing making Thalassa's eyes widen.

He stepped closer to her and then laid in between her legs before kissing her. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded before leaning up to kiss him, she let her hands wander her lover's torso before moving them to his shoulders when she felt something poke her nether regions. She continued kissing him and when Chronos had himself fully inside, they both gasped and then moaned as they moved as one.

A few minutes later she used her strength to turn around making Chronos turn and fall on his back on the bed. Thalassa steadied herself before lowering herself on him, once again connecting the two. She moved her arms so they were around her lover's neck and continued to move up and down on him.

A few more minutes and their breathing turned into panting and their moans continued to grow louder. They then reached their climax and both let out a yell of ecstasy as they felt one another unload. Thalassa could feel the warmth of Chronos' essence inside her before they both fell back on to the bed.

They laid there for a few minutes before they both crawled undo the sheets. Once under the sheets they just stared at each other before Thalassa moved closer and planted another kiss on his lips and Chronos couldn't help himself he flipped them both over until he was on top and they became connected once more.

On that night it was many more hours before they both settled down until they fell asleep with Thalassa' head on Chronos' shoulder. Both had just created something that would change the future for the better.

_**This is the first chapter of a multi-story arch. Percy Jackson is not the main character in this story, when it reaches the Lightning Bolt story line and all those other stories is when I will introduce Percy into the story but for now the main character is a son of Chronos and Thalassa who will be known as the Peace Keeper of the Gods.**_

_**Most of the fights that happen in Greek Mythology will happen but they will altered with the God of Peace trying to do his job. I promise many battles with the God of Peace, just because he is the peace keeper doesn't mean he won't fight. Sometimes he will fight to gain that peace.**_

_**Reviews please, give me feedback on my writing, on my other stories I had a few reviews offering pieces of advice and I encourage them so I can write better.**_

_**Updates won't be posted regularly because I want take my time with this, with my other stories I had always just roughly thought of what I wanted to do and typed it in when it was time to update. I have been thinking of the storyline and future ones for about a month now so hopefully I can make it enjoyable for you all to read. Also if anyone wants to help edit or beta give me a message.**_


	2. Titans & Births

Chapter 2: Titans

The first generation of Titans were all in thrones of their own around their Mother, Gaia.

The titans in attendance were Kronos, Titan of Time and Agriculture. His eyes shined bright gold just like Chronos'.

Iapetus, Lord of the Underworld and Titan of the West.

Koios, Lord of the North and Titan of Farsight.

Krios, Lord of the South and Titan of Constellations.

Hyperion, Lord of Light and Titan of the East.

Mnemosyne, Lady of Remembrance and Titaness of Memory.

Oceanus, Father of the Waters and Titan of the Oceans.

Phoebe, Consort of Koios and Titaness of Mystery.

Rhea, Titaness of Motherhood and Earthly Matters.

Tethys, Consort of Oceanus and Titaness of the Seas.

Theia, Consort of Hyperion and Titaness of Splendour.

Themis, Lady of Conduct and Titaness of Divine Law and Justice.

Because all the Titans came from the union of Ouranos and Gaia they all had similar features like the green and black eyes, the black hair and facial features. The exception being for Kronos as he stood out from the rest with gold eyes and gold hair.

Their Mother had called her children to her secret palace that she made deep in the earth to escape from Ouranos. For months she had contemplated the future death of her Husband, and when Ananke told the council of the inevitable end of Ouranos and the new rulers of the world she knew immediately what to do, so she has gathered all her children together for one purpose.

"I have asked for you all to be here for one purpose. I want you to overthrow your Father. What he has done to your older Brothers is unforgivable and they must be avenged." She said to them all. All of her children had the same look of shock before Theia spoke first.

"Mother, what, what you're asking for is very dangerous, not to mention he is a Primordial God, how could we do this, would you be able to help us if we did?" She asked.

Gaia shook her head though and said. "There is a rule among the Primordials and that is were not allowed to kill each other but what I can do is give you a weapon to do this deed."

All her children contemplated what to do before Mnemosyne spoke up. "I'm sorry Mother but I'm not taking the chance of him finding out and sending me to Tartarus." Phoebe, Rhea, Theia, Tethys, Oceanus and Themis all nodded with her which made the others doubt if they could either.

Gaia frowned at this but couldn't hold it against her children, what she was asking was definitely dangerous, she could see the doubt in the eyes of Koios, Iapetus, Krios and Hyperion and was about to speak when Kronos spoke up.

"I will do it." He said with determination written all over his face. He knew what type of person his Father was and had no problem taking him out. Iapetus seeing Kronos accept accepted as well. It was well known that Kronos was the most powerful of the Titans and this was just the motivation he needed to join. When Iapetus accepted Koios, Krios and Hyperion accepted as well but none of the others did which was okay in Kronos' mind, he didn't need them for this as he knew that with a good plan and surprise attack they could take down their Father.

Gaia smiled warmly at her Son's bravery and rewarded him with a gift.

"I thank you and as you were the first to accept you will be given a gift to help." She said to Kronos.

She raised her hand from her armchair and with a wave of her hand a hole opened in front of Kronos and not a second later the ground rose up to the height of the arm of the chair. On top of the raised ground was a golden scythe. The Titans all looked at the weapon in awe as they could feel the power coming from it.

"Use this weapon Kronos, Use it and you will become the new King of the Cosmos." Gaia said to her Son.

Kronos raised his hand toward the Scythe and gripped it tightly as he felt the power in the weapon, he looked to his Mother and nodded to her and turned back to the scythe, not bothering to speak but to continue to stare at the powerful weapon in his hands.

"I will do this Mother." He said, he then turned to his Brothers.

"My brothers, we have a job to do." He said as a small sinister smirk appeared on his face.

The five Brothers waited til nightfall before they executed their plan.

In the palace in the sky Ouranos was sleeping with two beautiful women, all three naked from their previous activities unaware where of what was happening in that moment. The five titan's teleported to the edge of the flying palace. The palace was a castle on top of a mountain that reached to the floating ground. Ouranos was so sure of his safety he didn't have any guards and certainly no alarms that would alert Ouranos to any visitors.

With clear minds the Titan Brothers had received several images from Gaia of the whereabouts of the palace and the layout of the castle so they knew where he was most likely going to be.

They made their way into the castle quick and quiet until they reached the top and turned to left from the corridor to a door they knew that led to their Fathers room. They quietly opened the door and saw the three lying on the bed.

As Ouranos was a Primordial and first generation at that they needed to element of surprise but their Mother assured them if the Scythe cut into Ouranos he would be in too much pain to take on all five of them.

Kronos walked to the end of the bed and sneered at the look of peace on his Father's face before slowly waving his hand making the blanket roll down towards him. Kronos planned on taking his time with his Father and first he would take away one of the most important things to him. His cock.

He nodded to his Brothers as Koios walked to the North side of the bed, Iapetus walked to the West, Hyperion walked to the East and Krios walked to the South of the bed, standing next to Kronos.

Kronos gripped his weapon tightly before a swift slicing motion cut off his Fathers manhood. Ouranos' eyes snapped open as an agonized scream of pain left his wide open lips. His hands immediately went to the place of injury and looked up and noticed his Son handling what used to be his connected body part.

The two women had screamed at the sight and scrambled off straight out the door without a shred of clothing on. Iapetus grinned sadistically at the sight of the fear on their faces.

Kronos with disgust threw the manhood of his Father out the nearest window where it would fall into the ocean. Ouranos' eyes flashed with fury as he looked to his Son before looking around the room to see his other Sons restraining him, normally he could have fought them off but he was in too much pain. Kronos then cut into his thigh excruciatingly slow as Ouranos howled in pain.

The pain continued until Kronos had cut his Father into pieces before he clicked his fingers and several boxes made solely out of Celestial Bronze appeared and the five Brothers placed all the pieces into the boxes and planned to place them in different locations around the planet.

It was at this moment that two beings were being born into the world. In the palace of Ananke and Chronos Thalassa was on her back giving birth to her Son while her Husband sat beside her not really wanting to be there. Ananke and Chronos were on the other side of her offering words of encouragement. It was then that Pontus felt something in the ocean, something was happening in his ocean. Without a word to his wife he teleported to the location of what was happening but only saw foam, he didn't understand. He detected life but all he saw was foam, he waved his hand making the foam break apart and saw nothing there.

Pontus decided to just leave but he then saw the different parts of the foam move back together. Determined to find out what was happening Pontus waited, he waited for at least an hour before deciding to go back and just face his Wife's wrath.

He teleported back to the palace to see his Wife on the couch with a baby boy wrapped up in a blanket in her arms. She was just staring at him looking so happy, when he remembered that the child was her first. He remembered her wanting a child but he secretly had a few with Gaia that were in hiding and didn't want anymore.

He now knew that was a mistake as she now had a child with another man. It was now that Pontus wanted to have a child with her and he knew that a bond had been broken when he slept with Gaia and he didn't want to know what would happen to their relationship once Thalassa found out about his children with Gaia.

Thalassa would be mad about him having children with another women but she would be furious that another women had children with him first and she didn't even know about it. He now knew he may have messed up a perfect relationship that he was originally happy with but just got bored and found other ways to entertain himself.

Pontus then made up his mind to do the best he could at earning her forgiveness. He walked over to her to see Ananke and Chronos stiffen at his appearance and remained on guard as he stepped closer. Thalassa then froze as he was a couple of meters away, so focused on her Son she didn't feel another presence until it was so close to her.

She looked up and saw Pontus looking down at her, unconsciously she pulled her Son closer to her. She saw Pontus frown before he stepped closer and kissed her on the brow before teleporting away. Thalassa was immediately confused with what just happened, she figured he would be furious about the child but he didn't show any signs of anger just sort of defeated but with determination. Thalassa shook her head clearing her thoughts before turning back to her baby.

Pontus had just teleported to the location of the foam to see it moving towards the East. He decided to follow it and so it was five hours later that the foam eventually stopped at the beginning of a river. It just stopped, why though, what was at this location that made the mysterious foam stop. He stepped closer and was shocked to see the centre of the foam materialize into a baby girl.

He quickly propelled himself in the ocean till he reached the baby and picked her up. He looked around and noticed that he was on the edge of an island, the ocean behind him and the river in front of him when he felt the presence of Thalassa who just teleported there with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing Pontus?" She asked. He voice full of anger and confusion.

"I, ah." He stammered not sure how to start when Thalassa then noticed the baby.

"Who. Is. That." She said, clearly angry.

"This is ah, I don't know." He said and at the look of anger on her face he continued. "No I really don't know, it was why I teleported away earlier. I felt a different sort of presence in the ocean and I teleported to the location but all I saw was foam. After I left again I followed it here where it just stopped and" Pontus stopped midway through the sentence.

"What?" She asked.

But Pontus didn't say anything, he was thinking and then looking around. This was the intersection so to speak, the part where the river meets the ocean of this particular island. He knew what this meant, this child must have been made from his thoughts and his desires to have a child with his Wife. He turned to look at his wife with a big smile on his face.

He stepped towards her until he reached her, her face showing her confusion before he kneeled before her and knew he had to make their relationship work.

"Thalassa, my love. I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you, I have been so selfish, your right I did go behind your back and sleep with another women and I am so sorry for it. Not only did I deny you the chance to have a baby but I also went behind your back and had several with...her." He said, he noticed the hurt expression her face and her eyes tearing up before he continued quickly.

"I just didn't know what a great beauty and wonderful person you were until I was faced with the possibility that I might lose you and I don't want to lose you, it would kill me. When I looked at you before with, your son my heart broke as I saw you smile at him and I knew it should have been me sitting beside you with our firstborn, together."

"This baby, this is the product of my desire to have a child with you, I was so confused about the presence of the foam that I just eventually ignored it but when I knew I wanted to have that child with you I came back and saw the foam come here. In this spot, this is where the river and the ocean meet on this island, don't you see, you are the Primordial Goddess of Streams and Rivers and I am the Primordial God of the Ocean." He said smiling at her.

"I am so sorry for the pain I caused you, please just, don't leave me, give me another chance and I know I can make you happy." He finished, losing his smile but continued to look at her.

Thalassa looked at her husband and saw the look of determination, the same look she saw earlier and thought about what he had said. It was true, she was hurt by his neglect and his refusal to have any children with her and it hurt much worse when he revealed he had already sired a few with Gaia. She then looked towards the baby and noticed that it was a girl, she definitely wanted a girl, and a boy and now she had both but she stopped that thinking and looked back to Pontus. She stepped closer to him and gave him a mighty slap across the face.

Pontus looked depressed at this and just slumped his shoulders but then looked up when he felt hands touching his shoulders to see Thalassa smiling at him.

"You don't ever hurt me again, are we clear." She stated. Pontus' depressed face quickly changed to a grin and then pulled Thalassa to him and gave her a mighty kiss while managing to hold onto the baby.

Eventually they pulled away and Thalassa was then smiling at her new daughter and gestured towards her with her arms. Realizing what she wanted Pontus gave the baby to her Mother and saw his Wife cuddle the baby tightly. She then raised her head to her Husband and then said with a happy voice.

"Let's go show Ananke and Chronos." She said and Pontus nodded and took his wife in his arms and teleported to the palace. Ananke was holding the baby while Chronos watched them together when he saw Pontus and Thalassa and confusingly a baby in her arms.

Thalassa just walked to them and said. "Chronos, Ananke, this is our Daughter." Chronos' eyes widened and then turned to Ananke to see her smirking knowing she already knew, he rolled his eyes before turning back to the couple.

"What's her name?" He asked.

Thalassa then looked to Pontus and Chronos saw that they were speaking in their minds, a minute later Thalassa turned back to him and said with a smile on her face. "How does Aphrodite sound?" She asked.

Chronos smiled. "That's a beautiful name." What Chronos didn't know was that Ananke dropped that name as a suggestion to Thalassa if what she had in the first place was a girl.

Pontus then suddenly remembered the other baby in the room and asked with a small smile on his face. "Can I hold him?"

Chronos suddenly froze but Ananke was already walking to Pontus and gave the baby to him. Not wanting to call him the baby he asked what his name was.

"Chroneir" Ananke said. "Son of Time and God of Peace."

_**Hey sorry about the long update but this chapter just seemed to annoy the hell out of me and I couldn't get it written properly.**_

_**No the main character in this story is not Percy as I want him to be the main character when I reach the lightning thief story line and besides I have not read that many fics where a new character is the main character, especially as a god like in this story.**_

_**Again gives reviews on my writing as I would like to improve, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
